Cold and lonely
by reaL2reaL
Summary: A hurtful past and no one that last made A Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?
1. Chapter 1

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

A hurtful past none that last a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikans POV

_I woke up really early today. What time is it? yeah its still 5 am. Where am I? i remember, I am at this academy surrounded by weird people, like my mom and... me._

_Its hard to admit but I miss my mom but i also hate her, too.  
Why? Because.  
She's the Head of the Anti Alice Organization which hates the Academy I'm in now but yearsterday she just gave me to the guys wearing black fomal suites of the academy._

End of POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was walking to her classroom when she suddenly realized when her butt is sore and a black haired, crimson eyed boy is standing up.

"Hn. Better dissolve, little girl" said the crimson eyed dude.  
"Hyuuga-sama!!!" screamed a green eyed and perm haired girl said and after she drooled at him and suddenly glared at me.  
"Hey, newbie! Better get stay away from my PRINCE!" permy haired girl said.  
Mikan stood up, dusted her skirt and said "Outta my way, Permy! and who needs a prince? How childish can you get, OLD permy?

She left the two with a plastered smirk on her lips while a girl was dead angry at her and a boy thinking _"She's like me"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan-chan!" screamed a jumpy, jolly and ever wierd teacher named Mr. Narumi.  
Mikan only nod as a greeting and Mr. Narumi told her that if he gave her a signal she will get inside the classroom.

Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom and the class immediately went silent not beacuse he went inside but the hottest, special star and genius Prince went inside named Natsume Hyuuga. But today is different because he is followed by Sumire Shouda, the President of the Natsume Fanclub. It used to be a Natsume-Ruka fanclub but when Ruka became the boyfriend of Hotaru Imai the known famous inventor, blackmailer and Ice Queen, no one wanted to mess her.

"Class! Today is a very special day!" said Narumi.  
"ohh, ahh" was the only response gained by Narumi.  
"We have a New Student! Miss Mikan Sakura!" Blurted the teacher.

Suddenly a Brown eyed and haired girl went inside. She has a great body but her face is emotionless.

The room was noisy. It was filled with questions like "what's her star ranking?" "whats her alice"" "will you date me?" "do you have a bf?" "will you date me?" and a lot more. After 5 min. of nonstop questions, Mr. Narumi spoke.

"Why don't we let Mika-chan to answer those questions! Ok Class enjoy! We have a new student so today is a free day!"

Narumi left Mikan alone so she cleared her throat and said

"Mikan Sakura. Special Star. Nullifiying Alice and a lot more. Message: Don't talk nonsense to me or you'll be nullified... or worse."

She walked across the center aisle and sat down a empty seat beside the crimson eyed dude she bumped earlier but didn't look at him instead she centered her attention to a familiar turtle invention bumping her foot, a letter attached to its shell. She got the letter and read the letter. It says:

Mikan,

You matured but I hope to see your smile sometimes. As a welcome gift from me, I will give you a brief data of the our classmates later at your room. You will recieve it via my mail transporter. Don't forget to give it a tip, or me a tip. If you need me, just visit me at my lab and as a friend I will give you a .5 discount.

**PS:** Don't try to hug me like old times or you will taste my Baka Gun version15 the new upgraded gun.

Hotaru.

_

* * *

_

_"She sure writes long letters"_ Thought Mikan and placed the letter inside her pocket.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
If you like/hate/have questions regarding it just feel free to review.

Greetings! I'm new here! I regestered few months ago and started reading and then leave some reviews! br Well... this is my first story. So hope you guys will leave some comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

**'to know your alices'**

A hurtful past, none that last and a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikans POV

_There I was sitting next to Hyuuga while listening to a teacher with a toad/frog sitting to it's shoulder. I'ts my second day today at Gakuen Alice and thanks to my old friend Hotaru, I learned many data of everyone in this school. All I can say about this school is... "B-O-R-I-N-G". Everyone is trying so hard to understand things that the teacher is explaining which for me is a very simple lesson._

End Of POV

RinGGGGGGGG...

The school bell rang and the classes are over. Two girls are nearing Mikan.  
"Hi" said Nonoko.  
"hn" said Mikan.  
"Do you want to go with us?" Asked Anna.  
" I don't think so" replied Mikan.  
"PLEASE" Said Nonoko and Anna in unison.  
"No" flatly said Mikan and left the two to approach Hotaru.  
"Hey" greeted MIkan.  
"What?" asked Hotaru  
"What's your Buisness?" Asked Mikan.  
"Pictures of Nogi" Answered Hotaru.

Suddenly in the middle of their conversation Mikan sensed a death aura which only belongs to her sensei in the Dangerous Ability Class.

"Mission" Mikan flatly said.  
"See you later" Hotaru said.  
Mikan left their building and headed to the Northern Forest. There in the farthest part Persona was waiting.

"I see you hate the Academy" Persona said  
"Obviously" Mikan replied while rooling her eyes.  
"You already know that the DAngerous Ability Class do Misions but unfortunately for you, you will have to master you alices first" Persona said.  
"So you're saying that I'm weak." Mikan said with a death glare.  
But our Persona never is feared by any death glare because as the sensei of the Dangerous Abilities he has the Alice of Death.  
"You have the guts but doesn't have the power, little girl. You may be a special star but what you have now is not yet your maximum power" Persona said nonchalantly.  
"hn" said Mikan with an "it's-not-your-business" look

Meanwhile 2 pairs of eyes are eavesdropping their whole conversation.

**Flashback  
**  
_"Hey" greeted MIkan.  
"What?" asked Hotaru "  
"What's your Buisness?" Asked Mikan.  
"Pictures of Nogi" Answered Hotaru. _

Suddenly in the middle of their conversation Mikan sensed a death aura which only belongs to her sensei in the Dangerous Ability Class.

"Mission" Mikan flatly said. "See you later" Hotaru said.

_**Otherside of the Classroom  
**"New student has a Mission" Said Natsume  
"What? how'd you know, Natsume?" asked a very curious Ruka.  
"I just heard it" replied the stubborn Natsume  
"ya know Natsume, this is not you. You don't spy to any girl" Said a observant Ruka.  
"Ruka, Lets go & Dont talk Too much" Said Natsume.  
_

**End of Flashback  
**  
The two obviously followed our Cold Mikan all through the way to the end of the Northern Forest and even eavesdrop their (Persona&Mikan) conversation.

Unfortunately.

"Balck Cat and Nogi Ruka, I think you heard enough" Persona said.  
Suddenly a Raven haired guy with a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes appeared with the expression of "i-am-bored" look. After the raven, a guy with blond hair and cerulean pair of eyes appeared with embarrassment written all over its face.  
Unfortunately, a brunette is just standing there with the expression of "i-don't-care-of-your-eavesdropping" on her face. Not that she really doesn't give a tiny care that 2 guys have the guts to eavesdrop and willing to know her secrets but she just don't like to express her unwanted expressions to the dudes she don't fully know.

"I see our Black Cat is very curious to my Black Rose here" Said Persona  
"hn"replied our ever noncaring stubborn Natsume  
"I'm sorry Persona-sensei for our obstruction of privacy" Said the embarrassed Ruka.  
"What do you really need?" Mikan coldly said while glaring at Natsume.  
"We just wanted to"  
"Go back Ruka. I'll deal with this alone" intersected Natsume  
"ok" Ruka immediately left and headed fo Hotaru

**At the Lab of Hotaru**

"HotaruIneedyourhelpNatsumeisatthenorthernforestwithPersonandMikanwewerefoundeavesdroppingbutNatsumeletmeleave!" Said Ruka after Hotaru opened the door.  
"I don't know you're an alien,Ruka" Said Hotaru and pushed a red button that indicated "translate" and after the speakers sounded and said  
"Hotaru I need your help Natsume is at the northern forest with Person and Mikan we were found eavesdropping but Natsume let me leave"

_silence-silence-silence_

After a 5 seconds Hotaru broke the silence.  
"What did you just call me?"  
Asked Hotaru "Hotaru???" replied Ruka with the hint of confussion  
"why?" Asked Hotaru  
"because you're my girl?" replied Ruka still with the hint of confussion  
"Call me that again and you owe me 1000 rabbits or 60 embarrassing pics" Said Hotaru nonchantaly (Ruka Froze) and turned to see whats happening at the northern forest. (Ruka neared to Hotaru and her computer-thingy) She started to type her password and some codes with speed and after a few seconds they saw a view of Natsume, Mikan and Persona at the Nothern Forest.

"When did you put cameras at the Northern woods?" Asked Ruka  
"Long time ago" Replied Hotaru.  
"why?" asked Ruka  
"Blackmailing" Hotaru flatly said Ruka sweatdrops

**Meanwhile at the Northern Forest**

"So our Black at wants to know our Black Rose's Alices?" Persona said  
"What if I do. What will you do Sakura Mikan or should I say Black Rose" SAid NAtsume to MIkan  
"Hn. Let sensei decide 'coz he thinks I'm weak" Said Mikan with a smirk  
"I can say you want to accept my challenge" Said Natsume also with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Well then my students, I will give you what you want. Black Rose, you shall prove to me that you are not weak while Black Cat, you shall have to prove me that you are my top student and 'she' shall recieve less torture" said Persona with a dreadful look on his features.  
"She is not included in this issue, Persona" NAtsume said angrily  
"Well then you must give your all, Black CAt" said Persona  
"hn" replied Natsume to his sensei

Mikan was confussed but it didn't appered to her features. She is a good actress in hidding her emotions. But while she is listening to their (Persona&Natsume) conversation, she remembered her grandfather in Nagoya. She remembered her promise to him

"Well then students, you can fight. I give you my permission" said Persona

"you must've said it earlier" Said a bored Natsume and Proceeded his fighting stance.  
"enough chat. You do want to know my Alices, don't you?" Challebged Mikan and also Proceeded to her Fighting stance.

* * *

Thank You for reading!

Thank you for the past reviewers!:

-kradraven-  
chris3169512  
mangaluver123  
dominiqueanne  
miyuki24

Sorry if it took a while to update!

PLEASE leave some reviews/comments and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

**'Alice vs. ****Alices **

A hurtful past, none that last and a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

* * *

It was a very pleasant day at Gakuen Alice. Every student in that school are already outside. Some are at the benches with their friends (chatting), others are going to Central Town t o buy some stuffs. But there are 4 students that are doing something interseting.

Two of them is a raven haired girl with amethyst pair of orbs together with a blond boy with blue eyes. Both are staring at the monitor watching closely of what is happening.

"I think we should not spy them" the blond said.

"Good suggestion but I don't agree" the raven said.

"I guess we should stop them, Hotaru" the blond guy named Ruka said completely forgotten what Hotaru said when he was outside her door. (refer to Chapter2, Thanks)

BakaBakaBaka

"OW! What was that for?! I just said we should help them, Hotaru!" said a pissed Ruka.

"You are right Nogi" Said Hotaru with a cold expression that emits a deadly aura which makes Ruka gulps.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan! I'm sorry" ruka apologized.

"You should've said it earlier" both Hotarua and Ruka looked at the monitor once they heared what Natsume said to Mikan through the speakers.

"I need to record this" Hotaru said andRuka sweatdrops.

**At the Northern Forest**

Two figures are facing each other with the same thought and that is _"I must beat him/her"_

Natsume is really interested on Mikan not because he thinks that they are the same. It is because he doesn't want anyone to rank higher than him. The main reason is because he don't want his sister to suffer more. He is willing to do everything just to set free his sister from Persona.

While on the other hand, Mikan wants to beat Natsume because he believes he is strong and is worthy enough to know what are her alices. Exception to that is Hotaru since she is her childhood friend.

Natsume casts fire balls on both of his hands and throwing both of it to Mikan. Mkan dodges them perfectly.

_"So his __alice__ is Fire, a good one"_ thought Mikan.

"Do you have alices?" Mikan asked Natsume while dodging his Fire balls since Natsume didn't stopped throwing them.

"No, one is enough" Natsume answered while running towards Mikan.

_"If I __can't__ beat you by my Fire throwing, I bet you can hardly dodge my attacks by me near you"_ thought Natsume while punching Mikan unsuccessfully in the face.

_"That was close" _Thought Mikan after dodging his punch.

Mikan saw an opening and gave Natsume an uppercut which caused Natsume a few steps backwards but was not strong enough to make him fall on the floor.

"You are strong. Red flame is hot 'ya know but blue flame is hotter" Mikan said while sending 10 blue fire balls towards Natsume.

Natsume was caught by surprise. He was caught by 2 fire balls of Mikan and managed to dodge the 8 more even in his condition. He thought his only problem was how to manage to put out the fire but he didn't thought what will happen next.

One moment Mikan was facing him a few meters away but after a blink of an eye of Natsume she was at his back attempting to knock out the flaming guy. Natsume noticed Mikan at his back and dodge her attack just in time before it hit him.

"I see you still burning. Mind if I help" Mikan said to Natsume with an evil plan.

_"I need to do something" _Natsume thought. Because he didn't want to burn from the blue flame that Mikan just threw to him he immediately removed his school jacket leaving just his shirt as his top.

But while he was doing it he didn't noticed that Mikan has some ice daggers ready to attack him and just after a few seconds it went flying to Natsume. He was using his alice of fire to melt the ice daggers towards him. But knowing Mikan she doesn't stop until her ice daggers wounded Natsume and defeat him.

After almost 1 hour of throwing ice daggers, dodging, melting and hurting each others. They were at the middle of the Forest that seems destroyed. Natsume was panting hard while Mikan was also panting but still has the strength to battle.

_"Why now? I can hardly breathe and my head hurts badly." _Natsume thought not wanting to be defeated.

"I know you're already tired and the side effect of over using of your alice is painful, so I'm giving you a favor." Said Mikan drew near to the panting Natsume.

"But before I do that. I know that it's painful I understand coz' I've been there" Mikan Said

"I don't care. So your Alices are blue flame and Ice" Natsume said while panting.

"No. Those are not my real Alices. I have the nullifying, copy, steal, control and erase." Mikan told Natsume what he wanted.

She gathered her strength and punched Natsume at the stomach and now he is lying on the ground unconscious.

"You had enough information, Black Cat" Mikan said and looked at a person at a branch of a tree wearing all black. _Persona._

Persona jumped from the tree and landed gracefully at the ground facing Black Rose.

"I see you are really "the ace" of the Academy" Persona said

"I don't have a problem with that" Mikan said

"Now that you've defeated Black Cat, I want you to do the special mission intended for him" That was all Persona said and left while dropping a note that said.

"Rescue Hyuuga Aoi from the AAO" Mikan read the letter and decomposed it after using Personas Alice.

**Meanwhile**

"We need to help!" Ruka said to Hotaru

"I don't help for free give me money and I'll render my service" Hotaru replied

Ruka handed her some money and said "We need to help Sakura to rescue Aoi and make her smile" Ruka said.

* * *

Thank yOu for Redaing!

Please drop some reviews!

Sorry for the late update!

THanks to all reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

A hurtful past, none that last and a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

Mikan is now getting ready to attack the AAO and rescue the sister of her classmate, Hyuuga Aoi. She is now standing in front of a mirror in her special star room. Wearing a black hooded top, a black short that is four inches above her knee and a pair of alice made sneakers.

Knock-knock-knock

'Who is it this time' Mikan thought as she neared to open the door.

As Mikan opened the door she saw Hotaru holding a thin electronic notebook. Hotaru is wearing a turtle neck top that is dark purple, pleated black skirt designed with purple beads that patterns an eagle. She gracefully entered the door, preceded to her bed and sat on it.

"Why did you come here? You know I have a mission tonight." Mikan asked Hotaru as she neared to her still standing up.

"I joined the DA" Hotaru said flatly.

"You WHAT?" was Mikans reply to her sudden decision.

FLASH Hotaru just captured the shocked expression of Mikan.

"You're going into trouble yet you don't think if I will be worried." Explained Hotaru.

"You're worried about me" Mikan said with a smirk on her lips.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"I'm glad you're still Mikan I knew." Hotaru said with a gentle smile that is almost unnoticeable.

**-Flashback-**

Hotaru was on her duck scooter hovering above the Northern Forest and searching for the DA adviser, Persona. Then she finally stopped her vehicle when she was face-to-face with Persona standing on the top of a tall tree.

"What do we have here?" Persona appreciated her presence.

"I want to join DA" she demanded.

"Why would you want it?" he questioned why would a girl like her would do that.

"Baka is turning like you." She said without any emotions appearing on her pale porcelain face.

"No. She doesn't kill. I'm not that low." He said defending his pride.

"I thought so. Am I admitted?" Hotaru asked.

"You are but once you join you can't quit." Persona warned.

"I know that. I'm not dumb." She said then flew away.

"Cold people are increasing." Persona said when she saw Hotaru drift away.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Why are you here again?" Mikan asked changing the topic that behind her cold attitude is still a kind hearted girl.

"Hyuuga Aoi is the younger sister of Hyuuga Natsume-" Hotaru said but was not fineshed yet when Mikan interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know. It's obvious, their surname are the same. Do you have other info?" Mikan asked.

"You're in a hurry. She has black short hair, almost fuchsia colored eyes and she is 10 years old." Hotaru said and handed her a picture of Hyuuga Aoi.

"Kawaii" Mikan complemented the beauty of Aoi. She has a bright smile in the picture just like when she was younger.

"I can say that she's a lot like you." Hotaru said.

"Oh, quit it Hotaru. Let's start the mission." Mikan was impatient to start the mission.

'The earlier we start, the earlier it will end' she thought.

The two teens exited the dorm and went to the Alice Academy Gates to meet Persona. Mikan sat on a branch of a Sakura tree while Hotaru is getting gadgets from her bag for the use of her. Hotaru was now getting annoyed and Mikan saw it while glacing down at her after she finished her set-ups.

"hmm. Some one's getting annoyed. What do ya think, Persona-sensei?" Mikan asked as she sensed the arrival of their teacher.

"Black Rose, here are the information you will need. Purple Eagle; don't interfere if it's unnecessary. If anything goes wrong, Purple Eagle shall be your back-up. Mission start and remember this: Return Alive." After the instructions were given Persona left the two and roamed around the Academy.

Mikan read the information then disposed it by using her sensei's alice. It was then Hotaru handed her some gadgets to her to communicate and for her to see what was happening. The gate then slowly opened and Mikan left to her destination.

'Let the game start'

**End of chapter Four**

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the very LATE update. But I will do my best to improve the story. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

If you have some ideas just tell me!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

A hurtful past, none that last and a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

* * *

'Baka, there are many guards surrounding the building' Hotaru said through the communicator she gave to Mikan.

'What do you expect? tsk' Mikan commented. She was now standing at the center of the street facing a tall building a few kilometers away from the academy. It was in a big town nearest to the Academy. Wow, near for them is really far.

'There are 101 floors and Aoi is at the 98th floor' Hotaru said after scanning the tall building.

'Wow. 101 floors? Nice!' Mikan exclaimed and started to walk away from the building to concentrate to transport herself.

_'Aoi, wait for me.' she thought._

Mikan arrived at the 98th floor and the guards didn't even notice her. She walked through a dark hall where she supposed Aoi was kept inside one of their cells. Each cell is guarded by men and she swiftly knocked them out without killing them, of course. There were many cells that she checked but none of those contained Aoi. The hall was still long and she just decided to use one of her alices, the invisibility alice.

She walked until she was near the end of the hall and she found Aoi inside the second to the last cell. Aoi was pale and thin but more importantly she noticed that the prisoner was lonely, very lonely.

'I've found her.' MIkan informed Hotaru and walked past the metal bars using another alice and she touched Aoi making sure they wouldn't be heard. Along with the touch was an alice she used to let Aoi see her.

'Who are you?' Aoi whispered, teary eyed. Shock was still evident in her eyes.

MIkan smiled at the little girl because she sees herself in Aoi.

She replied 'Don't worry. I'm here to save you'.

'Really?' the girl asked a little loudly alerting the building.

**Rrrrrriiiiinnnggggggggggggggg**

'Oh no' Mikan thought

"Let's hurry up and get outta here" She announced and alerting herself more to the surrounding.

But before she was about to drag Aoi out of the cell a tall brown haired girl appeared that is incredibly alike to the features of Mikan. She was no other than the Mother herself of Mikan Sakura.

"Oh, I see. They didn't send their little black cat but trusted my dear daughter instead" Yuka said without emotion while facing MIkan.

Meanwhile the little Sakura was glued to the ground with the horror stricken expression. Her mask was ripped when she saw her so-called mother. Tears where welling her eyes and is nearly falling.

'Yu- Yuka' she thought. Yes, she was aware that her mother was the president of the Organization but what she did not expect was that she will see her now. She remembered everything that happened, all the pain that her mother inflicted on her. She never felt that Yuka loved her ever since she was a child. It was not a good memory and she can feel her blood boil just by thinking that all those horrid was caused by the person standing in front of her along with some guards.

"Come here my dear" Yuka ordered Mikan just like the way she treated her before.

"NO!" Mikan shouted with range. She activated the voice pheromone alice. "Freeze!" She commanded just like a cop and froze all the guards excluding her mother. All along she thought that she was stong because she was able to endure all the sufferings. She trained herself to be strong and be able to defeat her mother ever since she went to the Academy.

"hahaha! You did not think that your alice is strong enough to control me, did you?" Yuka laughed at her daughter and threw knife at her thigh, giving Mikan a wound.

"Ow!" Mikan yelped because she didn't dodged on time.

Aoi was now scarred and near to crying when she felt Mikans grasp on her hand tightened. She glanced at the sempai and then after a blink of an eye she found herself surrounded by darkness.

'Mikan' Hotaru thought when she heard a -thud- near the ground she is sitting waiting for her friends report. She turned to look at the source of the sound and found Aoi that is looking confused and Mikan that is kneeling that is sweating heavily.

'What happened?' Hotaru asked nearing to Mikan and Aoi.

"I saw her." Mikan replied after calming herself.

"Wha-" Hotaru was shocked just like Mikan when she faced Yuka but with less expression.

"Let's go back. I'm tired" Mikan cut off Hotaru.

"Yeah" Hotaru answered and got hold on of MIkan.

They transported back to the Academy and announced that the mission was completed. Persona granted MIkans suggestion to let Aoi free and let her go to Alice Academy.

"Mikan" Hotaru said with a tint of worry.

"I need to rest Hotaru. I'm extremely tired." Mikan said and went inside to her room.

After closing the door she sat on the bed thinking of the encounter earlier.

"**I am not strong enough**" Mikan mumbled to herself.

While Hotaru was still outside Mikans room

"_No, Mikan. You are not just ready yet_."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Wow. It took me a very looong time to update. I'm very sorry 'bout that. I'm really confused if I can continue my story.

hope you enjoyed reading! (though its really short)


	6. Chapter 6

**-'Know Me to Change Me'-**

A hurtful past none that last a Cold Mikan. Will someone be able to change her? Can friendship, family or a new found love turn her frown upside down?

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner of the Gakuen Alice nor the Characters.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Mikan" Hotaru said with a tint of worry._

_"I need to rest Hotaru. I'm extremely tired." Mikan said and went inside to her room._

_After closing the door she sat on the bed thinking of the encounter earlier._

_"I am not strong enough" Mikan mumbled to herself._

_While Hotaru was still outside Mikans room_

_"No, Mikan. You are not just ready yet."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Six**

The academy is silent because the students were still sleeping. But a young adult is outside just walking and observing the surroundings where she will stay for a long time. While walking she noticed that the clouds are darkening and the wind is quite strong and the change of weather made her smile. It was not very sunny, not wet, and most of all it was dark just like she is now.

She just finished her mission five days ago and found out that the girl she rescued will be attending school tomorrow. She was confused whether she will be happy or not. The girl was very likable, cheerful in a way and fragile... just as she used to be. Though Mikan wanted Aoi to happy and enjoy her little freedom though not completely freed, it still bothers her that every close friend of her will be and danger.

Mikan stopped from her little walk and stared at the ground. A heavy sigh escaped from her but still did not help her confused mind. But there is one thing for sure "It should be done." Mikan whispered.

-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-

"What's up, Imai?" Kokoro Yome, a blond boy with a plastered grin on his face that is clearly visible.

"Shut up Koko. I'm busy." Hotaru clearly stated to Koko without any other emotion but annoyance on her voice. She was obviously busy doing some techno gadgets that will be quite handy on some sticky situations.

"Oh! Come on. I am very bored! Do you know that the school became plainer these days?" Koko sat near Hotaru but not close enough to make her angry. No one wants an angry Hotaru that spells_ "TORTURE"_. Koko shivered at his own thoughts.

"As I was saying, Ahem. We have a new student but it didn't really made any difference. I'm just bored." Koko shared her feelings to Hotaru hoping that she will understand. But unfortunately, she didn't care and was not listening to him the whole time. Koko could only sigh to think that Hotaru Imai would understand. _HA, what was he thinking?._

Suddenly the classroom door opened and in came Mikan. She was kind of early but decided proceed to the classroom hoping Hotaru would be there already. She may be not the cheery type of person anymore but she still cares for her best friend. Sure, Hotaru left her when they were young but it wasn't enough to make her hate the only best friend that cares for her in a unique way. She also sat near Hotaru but distanced herself from Koko.

"Moring, Hotaru. Sorry about yesterday." Mikan expressed her sorry. It might be weird but she felt that acting cold to Hotaru makes her sad. She tried to distance herself to Hotaru but it ended up not completely as she had planned. Hotaru joined the DA instead of avoiding her. It made her feel important but at the same time worried. She did not expect that Hotaru would care for her so much to also risk herself doing missions and letting the Academy use her inventions. Now, she has someone that understands her and in exchange the more she wanted to be strong to protect it. _(not in a romantic way, ok?)_

Hotaru stopped her work for a while and looked at Mikan. She was sincere and she can feel it. She tore her gaze away and continued her work knowing well that Mikan understand what it means.

"Looks like Hotaru doesn't want to talk." Koko interrupted while looking at Mikan. He couldn't stop the intriguing feeling inside him. How Mikan talked to Hotaru casually and not getting ignored. He was curious.

"I'm Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko" He introduced himself with a wide grin.

"Mikan Sakura" She said briefly. Though she already knew who he was and everyone in their class. She was polite enough not to tell Koko about it. But the fact that Koko was smiling widely at her made her acknowledge him by cracking a bit and giving him a tiny smile.

"You smiled!" Koko said enthusiastically like earning a golden star. "You know, I always thought you were a cold person and somewhat lonely inside" he continued as he analyzed Mikan's reaction. He might not be able to read her mind because of her alice but observing peoples behavior related to their thoughts gave him an idea of what can be the possible attitude of the new student.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Mikan replied calmly. She was impressed how keen he is though looking at him gives you an impression of him being dumb or knowing something more than what you think he has. The latter sounded more believable.

"Cut it out, Koko" Hotaru interrupted. She sensed that the two are really having a good conversation but talking in front of her and ignoring her presence was making her mad. She can be quite possessive to Mikan now that her cheerfulness was reduced. Being friendly with Koko was fine but if this continues she'd feel lonely and was quite sure that Koko would taint her innocence while her pure cheerfulness would disappear with his schemes.

"C'mon Hotaru! Were just friends. I'm not a bad guy!" Koko complained having to hear Hotaru's thoughts while replacing his grin with a pout that didn't appealed to the two girls at all.

**Click**

A sound of a gun was heard that hinted Koko to scram and so did he.

The bell rang and students poured in their respective classrooms. As usual everybody was busy talking while teachers were discussing except for Mathematics and Homeroom where they fear or respect the teacher. The day was uneventful for everyone.

Just like any ordinary day, for some people that is.

-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-'+'-

"Hey Mikan!" Anna greeted after the class ended.

"Hmm?" She asked. She may seem unfriendly at first but she thought that shoving them away was futile.

"Do you want to come with us?" Anna exclaimed having the expression where she really wants her to come. Her eyes were twinkling while inching closer to her.

"Us? Where?" _'Who's us?'_ Mikan thought.

"To central town" Nonoko replied in behalf of Anna. She just finished gathering her books and saw Anna talking to Mikan. She was happy that Anna invited Mikan to come but she showed it by simply smiling and not close to Anna's overjoyed expression.

"Sure. I'll invite Hotaru too." That was all her reply and went to Hotaru's Lab.

They met at the bus station and found everyone wearing their normal clothes while Mikan was still wearing her uniform. Anna and Nonoko are wearing almost identical clothes but different in color and Hotaru with her simple purple shirt and dark shaded pants.

"Why are you wearing your uniform, idiot?" Hotaru asked when they were properly seated in the bus.

"Oh. I forgot to change after I've done my homework. I thought I would be late" Mikan was not lying though. It was true that she forgot but when she remembered it after locking her room's door. She felt lazy and didn't bother to change. "And I'm not an idiot. Besides, there are no rules against to wearing school uniforms when going to central town" She was a little mad for calling her idiot but it brought a feeling of nostalgia.

The ride was short because Central town was located within the campus grounds. When the four stepped out of the yellow bus, the two almost identical girls smiled widely while the other two was simply impassive.

"So this is Central town." Mikan stated after examining the place until where her eyes allowed her. "What's that store? It's so pink and ... girly" she continued noticing a store that stood out.

"They sell Fluff puffs! It's like cotton candies but more... everything! I love it!" Anna said or rather almost cheered.

Mikan thought that the establishment was too pink and girly for a candy shop with just one delicacy. But after she skimmed the place, she found out that there were many people that are ready to buy. The costumers were also looking excited and happy? But after all the skimming she found a cheerful girl that stood out despite having the common black hair of hers. The girl turned around and saw her. She seemed puzzled a moment like remembering who she saw. Then, the girl recalled who she was and waved at her while smiling.

**"Hello! How are you?! Thank you!"** The girl screamed at Mikan's direction then stopped.

_'What the hell?!! Hyuuga!'_ Mikan screamed to her thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I am very thankful to you guys! I know that I took a really really long time to update this one. But I hope you will continue to support me and I really made this chaper quite long though lacking something._ I know I know_ that it's a little confusing but bear with me you guys, ok?

(Please forgive me for some errors.)

I am really happy today! At last!

For those who left a review: Thank you very much!

Please don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
